


Serious

by mimixchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, silly and a little angsty with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimixchi/pseuds/mimixchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Kuroo have been sneaking off together at training camps. What could those two possibly be doing for so long in the storage room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serious

It was a rough day at the training camp for Karasuno, and Daichi was exhausted. They had lost all their matches, being thrown off by having two of their best players gone for the majority of practice. He had already given a talk to the team, trying to lift their spirits so that they can all be at their best for tomorrow. After that he was busy trying to get everyone to calm down and get to bed before lights out. He had everyone almost completely calmed down when there was a knock on the opened door.

“Hey,” Kuroo said smoothly, trademark grin spread across his face. “Mind if I steal your captain away for a sec?”  


Tanaka and Noya started making “oooh” noises but were quickly silenced with one look from their captain. 

“What for?” Hinata asked.  


“Captain’s meeting,” Daichi said. “I’ll be right back. Suga, please make sure everyone gets to bed on time. And make sure that those two idiots,” he looked pointedly at Tanaka and Noya, “don’t sneak off and get into trouble.”

“You got it, captain~,” Suga said sweetly. Two nervous gulps could be audibly  heard across the room.  


“You ready?” Kuroo asked, grin somehow getting wider.  


“Yeah,” Daich said, slipping a jacket on.  


Once they had walked away and were out of ear shot Kuroo said, “I don’t know why you did that.”

“Did what?”  


“Put your jacket on. It’ll be coming off in a minute anyways.”  


Daichi responded by blushing furiously and kicking Kuroo in the legs. 

They made it to the storage room soon enough, and Kuroo made no time of slipping Daichi out of his jacket as he kissed him against a wall.

“Wow, did you miss me?” Daichi said between kisses.  


“Of course I did. It’s been a while since we’ve gotten to do this. How long ago was the last training camp?”  


“Stop talking so much,” Daichi said, throwing his head back as Kuroo got to work on his neck. “Don’t go so hard this time. I had to blame the marks on mosquitos and I doubt that will work again.”  


“Mhmm,” Kuroo hummed, too preoccupied with slipping his hands under Daichi’s shirt to feel his abs.  


“I’m serious. I don’t know how long we can keep doing this without getting caught.”  


“Don’t worry about it, Sawamura. I promise I’ll be gentle,” Kuroo purred, continuing his work on Daichi’s neck. Daichi made a noise very pleasing to Kuroo’s ears as he pushed his body into Daichi’s. He held onto Kuroo’s hips as his mouth made its way back up to his own.  


They had started having these sorts of “meetings” at the last training camp. But the attraction had already started at their very first practice match against each other. 

“What better way to relieve the tension?” Kuroo had said when he first proposed this all to Daichi. Daichi was initially unsure, he had never been with another guy before. But all thoughts of why they shouldn’t hook up melted away when Kuroo had started pressing hot open mouthed kisses to his neck.

And that brings them to where they are now. Making out in a storage closet while everyone was supposed to be sleeping. When things started to get too hot, Daichi, ever the responsible one, would push them apart and say they should get back to bed before any notices.  


“Aw, so soon Sawamura?” Kuroo pouted.  


“We could have gone longer if you’d just waited for everyone to fall asleep first.” Daichi said while putting his jacket back on.  


“Couldn’t help it. I missed you,” Kuroo said, coming up from behind him and pulling him into a hug. He put his mouth into Daichi’s neck and started giving him small kisses.  


“Kuroo...” Daichi warned.  


“Mmf,” was all Kuroo responded.  


“Come on...we have to get back. People are gonna start asking questions.”  


“Let them,” he said, his kisses getting more and more fervorous.  


Daichi let out a deep sigh. It was getting a lot harder to say no. But his senses always came back to him in the end. He pushed Kuroo off of him, Kuroo letting out a noise of obvious disappointment. “I’m being serious, Kuroo.”

“You always are,” Kuroo said uncharacteristically soft.  


“What’s that supposed to mean?” Daichi accused.  


“Nothing, nothing,” Kuroo laughed, going back to his usual self.  


They walked back together to the main building until they had to go their separate ways to their team’s designated rooms. 

“So, uh, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” Daichi said with a light blush on his face. Kuroo grinned down at him. Daichi was being more awkward than usual. And he found it really, really cute.

“Mhm,” he said, leaning down and giving him a quick peck on the lips.  


“W-what are you doing!” Daichi choked out. “Anyone could see us!”  


“I know, it makes it more exciting don’t ya think?” Kuroo grinned.  


“Ugh, you’re the worst! I’m going to bed,” Daichi muttered, turning and going off to his room.  


“Goodnight, Sawamura-kun~!” Kuroo cooed. He heard Daichi make a disgusted noise, but he also muttered a soft “goodnight.”  


Daichi was relieved to see everyone in bed and asleep when he got back to the room. He made his way over to his futon as quietly as possible, trying not to wake anyone up.

“So how was the captain’s meeting?” Suga asked, making Daichi almost jump out of his skin.  


“Huh? Oh, it was, uh, good. Yeah. It was really good,” he stammered. 

“Hm...” Suga was eyeing him suspiciously. Daichi was praying that he would just leave it at that. “Alright, well goodnight.”  


“Yeah, goodnight,” Daichi said, relieved. His dreams that night were consumed by a black haired boy with a stupid grin.

* * *

The next day the teams were absolutely buzzing with rumors of the Nekoma and Karasuno captains’ relationship. Apparently they had been spotted out of bed after hours kissing in a hallway. It wasn’t long until the information made its way to the accused captains.

Daichi felt sick. He had been dodging questions all day, and hoped that Kuroo had kept his mouth shut. How could this happen? He was so careful. 

It was difficult for him to concentrate at all during the matches, and he gave a lot of poor receives because of it. He spotted Kuroo at the other side of the gym, and was shocked to see how carefree he was. How could he act like nothing was going on? What if Kuroo was telling everyone about what they were doing? No, Daichi reassured himself. Kuroo wouldn’t do that. Sure, he was a huge flirt, but he wouldn’t do that. Would he?

At the end of practice that night Daichi confronted him. He waited until he was heading back to his room so that they would be alone.

“Oho? Waiting for me?” Kuroo asked playfully.  


“We have to talk,” Daichi said sternly. He would not be amused by Kuroo’s antics, not tonight.  


“Right,” the grin Kuroo was wearing faltered only slightly. “Is this about the rumors?”  


“What else would it be about? How are you not even concerned?”  


“Come on, live a little! It’s nothing.”  


Nothing? Daichi thought. So that’s how he felt about what they were doing. Daichi was just another plaything.

“We can’t do this anymore,” Daichi said. “We have to stop.”  


“Ugh, why do you have to be so serious all the time?” Kuroo complained.  


“Well one of us has to be.” Daichi’s mood was turning sour very quick.  


“You don’t think I’m serious?” Kuroo asked. Now Daichi was starting to piss him off.

Daichi laughed bitterly. “Absolutely not! You act like this is all a joke. If you hadn’t kissed me in the hall last night none of this would have happened!” he shouted.  


“What? So this is my fault?” Both of them were getting dangerously heated.  


“Look,” Daichi said, putting his fingers between his brows, “I know you’re probably used to all this. Just hooking up no strings attached. Well I’m not.”  


This took Kuroo back a little. “What are you saying? That you want more?”

“What?” Daichi exclaimed. “No! I mean, I don’t know. I...” Daichi groaned into his hands. “I can’t be your secret hookup.” He looked Kuroo in the eyes. “I won’t.”  


Kuroo looked at him hard, trying to read him as well as he could. “Fine,” he said. “Then we won’t continue. And I won’t say anything.”

“Good,” Daichi said quickly. “Ok. Well. Goodbye then.” He turned to walk away.

“I didn’t, by the way. Tell anyone.” Kuroo said. “I’m sorry if I ruined your reputation or something. I wasn’t trying to.”  


Daichi stopped. If it was nothing why did he feel this way? “I know,” he said softly, then proceeded to go to his team’s room.

Neither of them got much sleep that night.

* * *

The next day was miserable. Daichi was not speaking to Kuroo. In fact, Daichi was avoiding him at all costs. Kuroo looked fine, as always. Daichi felt awful. Even though he didn’t want to believe it, he missed Kuroo and it hurt to not talk to him. “It’s nothing” was still ringing in his ears.

What he did not know was that Kuroo was not fine. He thought he was, at first. Kept telling himself that it was just a fling that ended a little sour. Nothing more than that. But if he was being honest with himself, he missed Daichi like crazy. Missed his laugh, his smile, even his stern look. He didn’t just want to kiss him. He wanted to be by him. He wanted to be _with_ him.

It hit him like a ton of bricks. 

“Oh my god,” Kuroo said unknowingly out loud. “Oh my _god_.”  


“What? What?” his team was asking him, but he didn’t hear it. He only saw Daichi on the other side of the gym. Without thinking he made his way over to him until he was standing right in front of Daichi.  


Daichi saw him coming, and turned away to follow his team, fully intending to avoid him.

“Sawamura―Daichi, wait. Please,” Kuroo begged. “Please just hear me out.”  


Daichi stayed back as the rest of his team went to the court where their next match was being held. 

“Uh, ok,” he managed to get out. He was in complete shock and confusion as to what was happening. His heart was racing. Kuroo was just inches from him.

“I don’t want you to be my secret hookup. I want you to be my boyfriend,” Kuroo said, a mix of seriousness and desperation in his voice.  


“W-what?” was all Daichi was able to get out. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  


“I want you to be my boyfriend and I want everyone to know, because I like you so _much_ and I can’t stand the thought of you being with anyone else. I want to kiss you whenever I want without having to sneak around or worry about what other people think.” Kuroo felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest. “Please go out with me.”  


Daichi could not believe what was happening. Was Kuroo actually being serious?

“Are―are you sure?” he asked.  


Kuroo wanted to say something sly back, like of course I’m sure you big dummy, but he knew how much Daichi needed him to be serious right now. 

“Absolutely,” he said, looking into Daichi’s eyes. “God, I want to kiss you so bad right now.”  


Daichi looked at him hard, thinking carefully about what he should do. 

“Well, you better make it quick. I have a match about to start.”  


The happiness Kuroo felt when Daichi said those words was almost overwhelming. He gently grabbed Daichi’s face and kissed him like it was the last thing he’d ever do. Once they broke away he pressed their foreheads together. 

“So is that a yes?” Kuroo asked.  


Daichi laughed. “Yeah. Yeah, it is.” 

“Better get to your match, you’re gonna be late.” 

“When did you get so serous?” Daichi asked, smiling.  


“About 30 seconds ago. Now go!” Kuroo said, pushing him towards the court.  


As Daichi walked over to his team, he suddenly became painfully aware that everyone in the gym was watching him with wide eyes. Tanaka and Noya’s jaws were ready to hit the floor. 

“What are you just standing there for?” he shouted at his team. “Get in position! We have a match to play.”  


“Y-yessir!”  


In an attempt to maintain his stern captain attitude, he did his best to hide the smile that was fighting its way onto his face.

Kuroo was watching from where Daichi left him, completely and grossly happy. He was not even bothered by Bokuto’s frantic attempts to get answers to what exactly just happened. 

Maybe being serious wasn’t that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first haikyuu fic, and also the first fic I am posting on this site! Please leave me comments, I'd love to hear what you think~
> 
> tumblr link: http://fakeanimeboy.tumblr.com/post/133807596253/serious-kurodai-fic


End file.
